1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power management systems, and more particularly, to a configurable power management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous power management systems for use with integrated circuit (IC) chips have been limited in their ability to be configured. Thus, there is a need for a power management system which is configurable.
The present invention also provides a power level detect circuit for use in a power management system. An analog voltage-level detector interface has a programmable override function for providing a digitally encoded voltage level as an output which is used for global configuration. An input receives an analog enable signal to turn on a DC-current source of an external voltage-level detector and a read strobe. A voltage-level detector input is sampled.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.